Episode 7863 (10th May 2012)
Plot Terry bumps into Tommy as he is leaving Tina lying unconscious in Se7enth Hea7en. Terry makes out that he has been looking for Tommy and that he found Tina unconscious. Worried Tommy runs to help her while Terry calls an ambulance. Things are tense between Eileen and Paul, as Lesley can't remember phoning the police and Paul is still seething from his run-in with Norris and suggests to Eileen that they may be better off if they move away. Eileen is having none of it and tells him that running away and hiding Lesley isn't the answer. Paul leaves a defeated Eileen to tend to Lesley. At the end of her tether, Eileen breaks down and tells Paul to leave. Paul's reluctant but respects her wishes. Kirsty takes Fiz's advice and is pleasantly surprised when Beth offers to make her a brew. Later in the Rovers, Tyrone is chuffed to see Kirsty getting on so well with the others. Tommy is distraught as paramedics and doctors work on Tina, he doesn't know how she got hurt until Terry tells him that he received a call from Rick Neelan telling him that Tommy was next. Sunita, on a quick break from the Rovers and under the pretence that she would look for Tina, takes advantage of Karl and the empty flat above the Corner Shop. Tommy and Tyrone's friendship is tested when Tommy asks to borrow £9,000 after Terry convinces Tommy that the money Jack left to Tyrone is family money and rightfully theirs. Tyrone doesn't want to give anything to Terry but wants to help Tommy when he explains why Tina is in hospital. Eileen is left speechless when Paul returns to tell her that he has managed to get Lesley back in to the care home and has decided to get a divorce so they can marry. Having been told that there is no news about Tina by Terry, Tommy and Tyrone go on to see her while Terry hangs back. Cast Regular cast *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Paramedic - Peter Barich *Doctor - Claire Cage Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Se7enth Hea7en building site *Weatherfield General - A&E reception, treatment bay and corridor Notes *As happened in 2010 and 2011, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm throughout the week, between two episodes of ITV's Britain's Got Talent. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Terry pins the blame on Rick after he leaves Tina lying motionless in a pool of blood at the club, leaving a desperate Tommy to ask Tyrone for a favour in a bid to get the loan shark out of their lives; Paul reaches a shock decision; Kirsty makes an effort with the factory workers; and Sunita and Karl return sheepishly to the pub. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,650,000 viewers (5th place). *A trailer for the following episode was played just before this episode's end credits. Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns